Nada para Kenneth McCormick
by LizPrik
Summary: Vivir en una familia como la de Kenny debe ser un desastre. Esto comienza a tomar fuerza al ver que todos son felices en Navidad menos él, hasta que alguien le demuestra que el mundo no es tan mierda. /YAOI-BUNNY/


Navidad.

Alegres tintes manchan el pueblo de South Park como cada año. Luces por aquí y por allá resplandecientes con enorme orgullo en las calles. Todo un espectáculo para los sentidos de cada persona que con asombro miraba la escena. Todos para la noche estaban reunidos con su familia.

Cartman estaba con su madre en el teatro y después irían a casa bonita por comida mexicana.

Stan se quedaría a cenar y ver la televisión con su extravagante familia.

Kyle y familiares estarían en su hogar, haciendo cosas de judíos.

Y Kenneth, bueno... Estaba "celebrando" la navidad con su unida familia, su padre se puso ebrio y comenzó a pelear con su madre a gritos -como era su puta costumbre- y para no perder el ritmo de las cosas, como siempre su hermano mayor intentando que ambos se callaran de una buena vez provocando sólo un conflicto mayor que a su vez causaba traumas severos en su hermana menor quien lloraba a mares al ver a todos contra todos. Toda una joya de familia.

Kenny suspiró con hartazgo no por que estuviese molesto por sus peleas si no que no le dejaban escuchar la televisión en paz. Gritos y llanto aturdían su sentido de la audición mientras que, personas pasando de un lado a otro bloquearon su vista a la pantalla reduciendo a cero la paciencia del pequeño rubio de tan sólo diez años.

Cansado de su situación tan deplorable en silencio -como siempre- subió a su habitación repleta de ropa sucia y basura hasta morir. Su plan era ojear como por quinienta vez alguna revista para adultos pero a todas les perdió el interés gracias a que eran imágenes repetidas sin otro chiste. Se cerró la capucha de su abrigo esperando a morir ahogado pues si no lo más probable era que muriera de aburrimiento.

Cuando no quería morir era masacrado con brutalidad por una fuerza divina y al otro día sólo despertaba en su cama como si nada ¡Ah! Pero cuando quería hacerlo esa misteriosa fuerza se iba al quinto chorizo dejando al mediano de los hijos McCormick a su suerte.

Así pasaron tres horas en la maravillosa vida de Kenny, aburriendose en su soledad como una ostra y ¿Por qué no salir un rato? Estaba cien portento seguro que no iba a encontrarse a nadie interesante pues todos estaban celebrando y recibiendo regalos. Sí, regalos que nunca llegaban para Kenneth pues vivía en una situación económica bastante lamentable.

Bajó nuevamente a la sala donde la tercera guerra mundial seguía sin que ninguno de los dos bandos diera tregua. Simplemente Kenny caminó a la puerta siendo ignorado por todos.

Así comenzó su lento andar por las calles vacías de South Park, lo único que podía verse eran las luces de las casas prendidas y personas dándole la bienvenida a sus invitados entonces pensó -¿Qué se sentirá tener una verdadera familia?- Sin preocupaciones, sin pleitos, sin insultos, sin golpes, sin muertes ni rituales satánicos que le causarán una lamentable inmortalidad... ¿Qué se sentiría que alguien sea tan atento como para regalarle algo? Quizá jamás lo sabría pero daba igual, su vida ya era un asco.

Pasó cerca de algunas casas de sus compañeros de clase pero todos estaban bastante felices riendo y comiendo a reventar cosas que, para la mañana siguiente serían desperdiciada sin piedad pero, había una casa que no estaba como todas. La casa de los Tweak o como muchos les llamaban: La familia de los ojos raros gracias a su pequeño niño con múltiples tics nerviosos.

Kenny tenía un par de dólares en sus bolsas y estaba haciendo mucho frío. Supuso que si los Tweak no estaban en casa seguro estarían en su negocio donde vendían café recién hecho por lo que le pareció buena idea ir a comprar algo para entrar en calor y efectivamente ahí estaban los dueños del local.

Pidió en voz baja su café y esperó pacientemente a que se lo entregarán, al girarse a ver a los clientes vio en una de las mesas a su compañero de clases -Y reemplazo durante su muerte- Tweek Tweak acompañado de su novio Craig Tucker. Los dos conversaba con tranquilidad sosteniendo cada uno un regalo en sus manos pero como Kenny no era un masoquista como para quedarse torturandose a si mismo al notar su propia soledad así que se apresuró a salir del lugar para iniciar de nuevo su caminata sin rumbo.

-¡Kenny! ¡Kenny!- se escuchaba una voz infantil y afeminada llamarlo desde atrás e intentar alcanzarlo corriendo hasta él. Era nada más y nada menos que Butters con una caja en sus manos.

-Mhhfm?- Respondió Kenneth.

-Hamburguesas kenny ¿Podrias quitarte la capucha? No te entiendo nada...- El de abrigo naranja hizo caso a su petición bajando la tela que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó en seco.

-Bueno... Yo, hice galletas junto con mamá y te traje unas. Estuve buscándote en tú casa y en la calle pero no te encontraba- ¿Un regalo? ¿PARA KENNY? Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Te mandó el gordo ¿Verdad? Esto es una broma cruel de ese cara de vagina escupe sangre-

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Hice estas galletas para ti, a Eric no lo he visto desde hace tres días. Toma, es mi regalo de navidad para ti- Sonrió con alegría el niño extendiendo sus manos para entregarle una cajita envuelta en un papel decorado con árboles de navidad y rematado con un enorme moño rojo.

Bueno, no perdía nada con intentar, al fin y al cabo era inmortal.

Tomó la caja y la miró con extrañeza examinando todas las caras de la figura geométrica. Se sentó en la banqueta y comenzó a sacar el papel de la cajita mientras que emocionado Butters se sentó a un lado.

Kenny casi llora al ver que el regalo eran nada más y nada menos que una galleta gigante decorada con su imagen y forma y una tarjeta que decía "Feliz navidad. Te quiero mucho" con una foto de ambos rubios en Hawai.

Después de todo, no estaba tan sólo en el mundo como el pensaba.

.

.

.

Bueno, bueno. Espero y les haya gustado, de hecho es primera vez que escribo algo sobre Bunny pero me encanta esta pareja así que siento que fue algo que disfruté mucho escribir aunque me retrase en subirlo :v. Y de hecho intenté apegarme lo más posible a la historia original. Dejen sus reviews y pues nada, a pasarla zhido con el señor mojón xD


End file.
